


The Trouble With Weequay

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Early Days, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Smuggler Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Set before A New Hope, back when Lando and Han were off doing shenanigans together.Short ficlet based on the prompt “I should’ve trusted you.” “Wow, I’m glad you figured that out after you lead us to a death trap.” from jediprompts.tumblr.comBeta'ed by darthbiscuits.tumblr.com <3





	

 

 

Han tumbled into the ventilation shaft, firing his blaster while attempting to shove Lando's boots out of his way. The two Weequay pirates chasing them dodged behind the nearest shelter which gave the duo a slight reprieve.

"Han, get off my cape," Lando hissed through gritted teeth. Lando was stuck in an awkward position, with Han pushing at his feet and halfway sitting on his cape. Lando fiddled with the hunk of rusted metal mesh in front of him, straining against the fabric pulling him back.

"Yeah yeah, keep your pants on, I'm trying to keep us alive here!," Han snapped at his fellow scoundrel, his face scrunched up in an unflattering grimace, but to Lando's relief his friend lifted himself off the cape, easing the pressure on Lando's throat.

"What's taking so long anyway, we need to move!" Even the clang from the hydrospanner Lando was using (and using far too slowly it seemed to Han) was grating on Han's nerves.

"I'm trying to get us out of this blasted hole you've gotten us stuck in! There's an air filter in the way, bantha brain!" Lando loosened the last screw and pushed the metal mesh out of the way. "Come on, let's find Lobot and Chewie before we get strung up!"

Firing another volley blindly towards the few Weequay peeking out from their hiding place, Han followed Lando. Activating his comm link he hailed Chewbacca.

"Hey pal, heist went sideways, better have the ship ready to go immediately." A disapproving roar echoed in the narrow shaft. Han shot an offended look at the comm link and answered. "Don't give me that you fuzzball, just be ready to go!"

 

Ahead of him Lando chuckled, slightly out of breath. The air was heavier without the filter, warm and moist and filled with an unpleasant odor. The two men struggled to move in the slim metal air duct. Soon sweat dripped from their brows. "We gotta get out of here, Han," Lando gasped.

Han nodded and grunted in agreement, mentally going over the blueprints again. This wasn't part of the plan. Nowhere had it said anything about this amount of heat and they hadn't brought anything that could help them. "I know Lando." The bag of stolen spice hung heavy at his hip. Han had insisted on going through with the heist, even when it initially went sideways. It was supposed to have been a friendly conversation between a couple of old acquaintances, a nice chat with a few veiled threats at the most.

How was he to know that Nebseni had employed an army of Weequay as personal protection, or that the lowlife had gone and grown a spine, or that weapons were suddenly accepted in this previously heavily monitored-sector again or that the Weequay had a lot of weapons? Everything had gone wrong. Of course Lando had wanted to abort the mission the second it went awry.

"Han!," Lando said emphatically.

"I'm thinking, Lando!," Han snapped. "There's at least 500 standard units until the exit and I don't know if it'll be open or if something else has changed."

Han opened his comm link again. "Chewie, we're in trouble. You're gonna need to think of something buddy, we're stuck in the air duct." A few clipped roars came back. "Yeah, Lobot should be able to track us..." The heat was making Han feel lightheaded and his voice trailed off as he heard Chewie roar at Lobot. Han and Lando had both stopped moving and were both focusing on their breathing.

"Hey Lando?," Han asked.

"Han?," the muffled reply came from the front. From his position Han could mostly see boots and pants and that ridiculous cape.

"I should've trusted you, pal," Han said gruffly.

"Wow Han, I'm glad you figured that out after you lead us to a death trap!," Lando shot back. Han halfway admired his dedication to sarcasm even in their current predicament. . "That sure is appreciated! I'm never letting you run a heist again, laser brain!"

Breathing was becoming more and more difficult with each passing second. Han had a moment of clarity where he realised that the Weequay had abandoned pursuit immediately after he and Lando had entered the shaft, despite the valuable spice they'd stolen. As he tried figuring out the implications of this, Han felt himself becoming drowsy and his vision turned blurry. He fought against the darkness creeping into the corners of his eyes but he could feel himself slipping away, and finally he passed out.

 

A thoroughly confused Han woke up in deep space half a rotation later. Lando was lying unconscious on a bed to his left, cape and shirt hanging over a nearby chair. Han tried to sit up, but immediately a loud roar sounded from the intercom. "Alright alright fuzzball, I'll lie still..." Han mumbled, more than happy to oblige since his head was a spinning, painful mess. Lando stirred next to him, audibly moaning when the pain registered. Han was reminded of a night way-back-when, when they'd spent the night on Nar Shaddaa drinking flameouts. Just the memory sent a wave of nausea over him and Han quickly decided to not think about anything for a while.

"Son of a Hutt that's unpleasant!" Lando exclaimed. Han groaned at the noise. "...Han, is that you?"

"Yes. Shut up," Han said and winced when the door clanked open and Lobot entered. He looked severely unimpressed with the two of them.

"Hey Lobot, buddy, help an old friend out here?," Lando sounded vaguely hopeful as he attempted to smile his most charming smile at the cyborg. Han thought it mostly just looked stupid and semi-delirious. Then again, he doubted that he'd have control over his own facial muscles at the moment.

"You're both imbeciles. Chewbacca was able to pull you out through the hatches in the floor before you sustained permanent brain damage. If you'd paid a bit more attention to your surroundings you wouldn't have needed saving at all." While he talked, Lobot made each of them breathe into a tube connected to a massive instrument which Han had no clue what did. Connecting his neural implants to the device, the cyborg stood stock still for a minute and examined the results. "Your lungs will be fine as well. Minor rashes on the lung tissue. Painful but it will fade."

"How 'bout this headache though Doc?," Han asked.

"It'll pass as well. A reaction to the fumes you were exposed to. Nothing sleep won't cure." Lobot said, not unkindly.

"Wait, did we get the spice?," Lando interrupted, suddenly sitting up straight. Han thought he looked strange like this, bedhead and moustache flattened and sleepy features full of determination. He looked softer and more real than the usually well put-together and completely in charge Lando Calrissian Han was used to seeing. Strange that they'd been friends for years and he hadn't ever seen Lando like this before.

Lobot flashed a tiny smile at them. "Yes. Indeed we did. When you're better we'll set course for Corellia and make a few ambassadors very happy and quite a bit poorer."

Lando let out a guffaw as he fell back onto the bed. "We did it Han! Sure, sure, we nearly died, but we did it!"

Han smiled through the pain, allowing himself to be swept up in a moment of joy before sleep overtook him again, Lando's soft laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
